My Torturer
by HeYaLicious
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce has always been treated differently because she is 'special'. When the truth is. She's a genius. When she crosses road with a witty young women she can't help follow her... even if the women continues to make a joke of her!
1. 1) A women in the making

Since Brittany was little, she was always...

Different.

Her wildly optimistic approach on life, her inability to learn simple things, her ongoing obsession of writing in crayon. She was surely 'different'. To most she was the 'dumb blonde', to others she was 'just that type of person', to her parents she was 'the unfortunate one', to her she was just... Brittany.

In her mind, she was _no_ different. She could learn, but it would have to include a box of duds and creative sketching. She could be serious. But remaining fun and positive was her preferred living choice. She could hold a 'normal' conversation, but no-one had the decency to consider she's that smart.

She could dance!

And that would be the only thing people understood.

* * *

(Brittany's POV)

"Britt...Britt...BRITTANY!"

Sudden loudness woke me from my dream-filled slumber. My eyes crack,squinting at the pleasant warmth of light filling the room. Well into a grey shadow formed over it.

" 't..h'ppn..to sun"

i mutter engulfed by the comfort of my pillow.

"get up... you've got class!"

Quinn said. In a cold unwelcome manner.

"Well good morning to you aswell Q," i stretch out kinks from sleeping in a awkward position.

Casually staring down at a wet spot on my pillow. _So what! I had a good dream._

"Ugh gross B, get dressed, otherwise your walking" Quinn walks out. A well knowing smirk tugging at her lips.

I stared, my eyes comically wide. As if Quinn would threaten me. Although, glancing at my alarm clock i really should be getting ready. I _gracefully_ stumble out of bed removing my Pj's as i do so. Not really caring for what i wear. i blindly grab in my closet and pull out whatever clothes are suitable for the weather. A simple black hoodie (with a duck on it) and a skintight pair of light blue jeans. I run to the bathroom and roughly comb through my hair sweeping it to the side. Thankful that i had decided to shower last night. Deciding it looks manageable, i brush my teeth and sprint into the Front room supporting a simple backpack with a equally-as-cute dinosaur on it. In the room Quinn was waiting, with an expectant glare already packed and ready to leave. I reply with a tight lipped smile, and a slightly tilted head saying.

 _Sorry, I'll make it up to you..._

She rolls her eyes, but ushers me along regardless.

We are in college now. Quinn is a year younger than me. But i (unfortunately) had to retake my senior year, so we had ended coming to college together. We had met in cheer leading practice in high school, out of all the back-stabbing bitches in that club. Quinn was the only one i dared get to know and attempt to become friends with. Of course Quinn wasn't the sweetest of people. She had a glare that could burn holes, and a pretty aggressive slap. Seemingly Quinn warmed up to me. Not as if i would mention this to anyone. But she was my first real friend. Sure she didn't completely understand my quirky-ness. But she sure did a hell of a lot better than calling me 'dumb' and 'retard'.

When it turned out we had both been excepted in the same college. we were both pretty pumped for it. Quinn refused to live in a dorm with a bunch of people she didn't know and didn't have interest in getting to know. So it was a plan we'd rent a cheap apartment nearby and live there instead.

Today was the first day back of out last year.

Remember when you were younger, and you had that dreadful. First-day-at-school churning in your stomach your nerves were on overdrive and you wanted to hide in a corner. Well even through out all the years. I still manage to become just as nervous as the first time. Even with Quinn protectively at my shoulder.

I knew people continue to talk behind my back. And with new people each year the pressure resumes to get increasingly more and more difficult to deal with. I wasn't the most sharpest tool in the shed.

Scrap that, i am just very difficult to decipher. I assume the 'dumb' things i say from time to time give people the impression i can't work out a simple equations. So they continue to pick at me and speak to me slowly.

you know. so i can

'Pick up what they mean'

I inhale and close my eyes taking hesitant breathes before i step into the college campus.

"Welcome back pierce... great...to...see...you...a-gain."


	2. 2) Welcome back!

I continued down the hallway, my head held down staring, mentally joining the beat of my walking.

I purposely avoid putting myself through any more pain, i figure if i manage to stay somewhat invisible I'll make it through the year in a flash. Walking among the great plethora of newly arrived students. My slumped shoulders are abused. Used to being pushed around like a rag doll.

Sometimes i wonder if people think me as an empty can they kick to the side of the road. Something that is just in the way. I no longer have time to dwell as i am roughly shoved into the wall. The unexpected impact made me hiss in pain.

"Hey hottie, fancy seeing _you_ back" I mentally grimace.

Despite how awful they all treat me. I always aim to be polite. Even if I'm talking to a bunch of experimenting horny children. _Which by the way i just plain disgusting._ They make it seem as if i am some type of sex object. As if the only capacity of knowledge my brain can handle is how to give someone a good time. Or that I'm too dumb, and think of it as a game.

I glare expectantly at the guy before me.

I wait until he isn't saying anything to quietly excuse myself to class.

In high school i learned that. If i was gonna avoid attention, it would be best to get to class early. Which is weird considering i was in one of the most looked up to clubs in the entire school. Cheerios practically screamed attention. I mean c'mon, have you seen them skirts?

I rush to my seat and rummage through my bag for needed equipment. I avoid a glance around the room, already aware it's barely full with the exception of a few brainy kids with sniffling noses.

People began filing into the room. Bringing along an unwanted amount of noise. I remain 'un-bothered' by there presence, even though in am secretly holding my breath. I hear the screeching of the seat next to me being moved and i hoped to god it wasn't any dweebs that make fun of me.

I'm having second thought...

 _maybe if i dye my hair black they won't recognize me!_

 _Or maybe i should get contacts?_

 _Dress as a man?_

 _Drop out?_

I begin to question myself more. Who thought getting an education would require so much ruining.

My inner turmoil is once again interrupted by a soft, unfamiliar voice.

"ehm.. hey, you have a pen?"

I frantically look towards my hand seeing a pen , which i am holding rather tightly, i nod.

"ye i got a pen" i reply slightly confused as to why a stranger is asking me if I've got my equipment. When has it mattered to them?..

For the first time i look at the girl next to me. A breath gets caught in my throat. in front of me is a petit looking latina girl. Her raven hair is hanging in loose curls. Her dark mocha eyes stand out eagerly as if inviting me. I glance briefly at her plump lips, then back to her eyes feeling them bore into the space between my eyes. I look up immediately wondering what happened to her calm expression.

Her eyebrows are furrowed and her forehead. creased. Her lips have fallen into a slight frown.

I realize i had been staring.

"Duh!.. i know _you_ have a pen i was asking to borrow one" She says with a confused snarl on her pretty face.

"And stop staring at me like that, perv..."

She snaps with an over dramatic eye roll. turning in her chair to blankly stare to the front.

 _wow someone hasn't had their lucky charms_

I blink at her a few times before staring at my hands again. It clicked..

"Oh uhm.. eh here" I say turning to her holding out my pen.

She side eyes me curiously, but takes my pen any way.

* * *

It has been about 10 minutes into the lesson and i realize that i gave away my only pen. Often i glare towards _her_ and watch her scribble notes while i childishly twiddle my fingers. This isn't a great way to start the year. I've managed to be pushed into a wall, made fun of, humiliated and piss some one off.

I start softly humming a tune and tap my feet. Anything to stop the lesson dragging.

"Miss Pierce" The elderly professor pronounces sharply.

 _And way too loud for my liking._

I snap my head towards the women praying no one is looking at me.

"Get on with yo... Miss Pierce where is your pen?" I gulp down the nervous knot in my throat.

Now aware of all eyes around the room staring at me. Though none of them is effective as the daggers i feel being shot at the side of my head from the person beside me. I hear a sudden loud scoff. I turn my head to the brunette and stare at her face filled with disbelief.

"Why the hel'd you gimme your only pen dumbo" She asked coldly.

"I.. eh.. i"

"i.. uhh.. eh, calm down Einstein it's only a question"

My mouth agape, i am completely lost for words. I hear very audible snickers. I go to speak but my mouth just opens and closes like a fish. The raven haired girls slams the pen onto the table and i just stare at it.

 _Hi Brittany... Welcome back!_


End file.
